


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [10]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha likes sunny, lazy Sundays. So does Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Martha loved lazy Sunday afternoons when she could just settle on the floor in front of the glass door that led to the backyard and enjoy the warm sun. Lindsay could relate; she herself would sit in a comfy armchair, sun shinning through the window, and enjoy the peace and quiet. That is, until one of her daughters did something to annoy the other and the peace and quiet would be all but gone.

 

However, that particular Sunday, the girls appeared to be in worlds of their own, Lily sitting at the coffee table, drawing in her sketchpad, and Ashley lying on the floor, completely engrossed in her latest crime novel. Martha was on her usual spot by the glass door, enjoying the warm sun and the cool breeze.

 

Cindy stepped into the living room, hair still slightly wet from her shower, and grinned at the image presented by Lindsay sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed and hands tucked behind her head.

 

She tiptoed around the room, earning her daughters’ curious attention, and stopped behind the couch, careful not to block the sun and make Lindsay aware of her presence.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be doing the ironing today.” She said very suddenly, grinning widely, and scaring Lindsay out of her peaceful dozing.

 

“Holy crap, Cindy!” The inspector exclaimed, bolting upright and holding a hand over her racing heart. Ashley and Lily started laughing. Martha raised her head to see what the commotion was all about.

 

“Lindsay! Don’t use that language in front of the children…” the redhead admonished, smirk firmly in place “And you still haven’t explained why you’re not ironing…” she added.

 

Lindsay opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. She settled for frowning at her smirking lover. Cindy, for her part, was highly amused. She winked at the brunette and made to walk back to the bathroom to dry her hair, when Lindsay jumped over the back of the couch, dragging them to the floor in a heap.

 

Ashley and Lily burst out laughing again, when they heard their brunette mother saying something about ticklish spots and Cindy shrieking and telling Lindsay to stop.

 

Martha let out an indignant bark and sauntered over to Ashley, settling next to her on the floor with a huff. The teen grinned and buried a hand in her fur, trying to comfort the slightly miffed dog.

 

“Aww, poor Martha!” Lily said and then raised an eyebrow when there was thump and a muffled ‘eep’ from behind the couch. She rolled her eyes and went back to her drawing “They’re making out again…”


End file.
